narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken'ichi Hamasaki
IN PROGRESS!!! IMAGES TO BE CHANGED! Ken'ichi Hamasaki (''ハマサキ'賢一, Hamasaki Ken'ichi)'' is a chunin-level strategist and medical nin from Kirigakure. He is a member of Team Hisoka. Background Ken'ichi ("Ichi) Hamasaki was born during the Yagura Era. His father was murdered before his birth because he simply "knew too much". It is believed that Ken'ichi inherited his intelligence from his father, who was a well-known strategist. As a child, Ken'ichi was picked on for his small stature and weak physical form. He was highly intelligent but lacked strength, and made for an easy target. He was continuously picked on throughout his time at the Academy, despite earning a position in the "Top 10" of his class. He was befriended by Maasaki Akiyama, who was also in the upper percentile, despite being physically rather weak. They were placed on a team together with Chinatsu Hozuki, a girl they viewed as "frigid" at the time. They formed Team Hisoka under their sensei, Hisoka Kurosawa. Personality Ken'ichi is a rather frazzle-brained, and quite easily overwhealmed by the world. He is a chronic insomiac who drinks obscene amounts of coffee in the mornings to wake himself up, and plans for battle ''all ''night. He is also known to train at night, further adding to his "night owl" attitude. He irritates Hisoka to no end with his antics, and insists he thinks best at night. Ken'ichi is highly intelligent, but has rather poor social skills. He is known to say "weird" or random things when around people he doesn't know, and is often percieved as "a little out there." He has a fantastic memory in regards to details but rarely remembers social commitments or obligations. This often causes him to arrive late to important places, and generally appears "flaky" despite his good intentions. Maasaki must make sure he is on time. Appearance Ken'ichi is rather small in stature when compared to his teammates. Chinatsu and Maasaki, as well as his female sensei, are taller than him. This irritates him greatly, as he despises his small stature. Ken'ichi is often seen wearing the standard Kirigakure flak jacket and grey, cargo-style capri pants, with bandages that reach to his ninja sandals right below them. He is a strong believer in "practicality over appearance" and generally does not put much effort into his clothing. When he deviates from his personal uniform, he generally wears muted tones of grey with hints of turquoise. He has dark brown, messy hair and bright green eyes. He is generally quite sloppy looking despite his high intelligence (because he is quite frazzle-brained). He has quite a lot of freckles on his arms, collarbones, and cheeks. Ken'ichi has a rather relaxed, friendly appearance. Abilities Ken'ichi was a strong Academy Student from the very beginning, placing at the top of his class because of his superior intelligence. He was much more valuable than his eventual teammates while in school because of his intelligence, despite being bodily weaker than both of them, and a poorer fighter. Chinatsu proved this by flipping him easily during multiple sparring matches in both the Academy and once they were placed on a team. At the time, the two were great rivals, both vying for the top spot on the Top 10 List (which Ken'ichi managed to secure). Clan Techniques While having no outright kekkei genkai, the Hamasaki Clan are known to make excellent medical nin. They normally have above average chakra control, and make the use of Chakra Scalpels important in their techniques. The Hamasaki fight with modified chakra scalpels most of the time rather than using standard ones. Status Part I To Be Filled Part II To Be Filled Trivia *Ken'ichi when written in kanji (賢一) means "wise one." Because Ken'ichi is the team strategist, his name has a laughably accurate meaning. *Hamasaki when written in kanji (浜崎) means "seashore cape" or "peninsula." This most likely refers to the Hamasaki Clan's original homeland- the upper peninsula of Wave Country. *Ken'ichi's favorite quote is "人事を尽くして天命を待つ", meaning "Man proposes, God disposes." Reference Ken'ichi was created by Dattebayho. Category:DRAFT